


And the tears will fall

by harvestangel99



Series: Too Much Coffee [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Life, Miscarriage, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestangel99/pseuds/harvestangel99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Sakura need to help each other in their time of need. Second Installment in the Too Much Coffee series. Established KakaSaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the tears will fall

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to the Sequel to Too Much Coffee. This is not humor however but angst/hurt/comfort. There will be another in this universe, a happier ending of sorts. Love you all.  
> xxheartsxx  
> Harvest

And the Tears Will Fall

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... That honor goes to Kishimoto-Sama._ **

* * *

Sakura sat with her head between her knees on the bathroom floor. She knew Kakashi, her husband was was worried about her wanting to know she was okay but the truth was she wasn't okay. She wasn't sure she'd ever be okay again and she didn't think he would be either.

She had failed him, him and thier unborn child. She was a god-damn medic ninja and she couldn't carry a pregnancy to full-term. Her tears started falling at an even faster rate, until she was full blown sobbing her heart tearing over and over again in grief.

Kakashi started panicking on the other side of the door. All he could hear was his wife's gut-wrenching sobs. His heart was breaking twice over, once for the loss of his unborn child and second for his wife's pain. He knew she blamed herself and he was trying to give her the space she asked for but those sobs were too much for him to bear.

Revealing his Sharingan to determine she wasn't in the path, he focussed the chakra to his foot and shattered the door. The next second he was cradling his young wife to his chest taking her place on the floor.

"Sakura-Koi it's not your fault, it could never be your fault love, it's sad and it hurts like hell but nothing could have been done to change it."

"But Kakashi, we want a baby so badly and I failed you."

Kakashi ripped off his hitae-ate but stared at his wife with both eyes to show just serious he was about what he was saying next.

"Don't ever say that again Sakura. You haven't failed anyone! This is a horrible thing to have happened but there was absolutely nothing you could have done differently. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You hear me? I love you so much and it hurts watching you try and do this alone. We need to lean on each other to get through this. And get through this together, because there is no way I could bear to lose you. I love you more than my own life. So let's do this, together - one day at a time." Kakashi's bi-colored eyes had teared up during his speech and shone also with his love for his wife.

Sakura looked up into his eyes and knew instantly that he was totally one hundred percent correct. They needed to work together to get through the grieving process. She knew one thing for certain though - she and Kakashi may have never got to meet their baby but they would love and remember him or her forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was hard for me to write, I haven't been in this situatuion myself but I know in any kind of grief people tend to blame themselves for things that couldn't possibly be their fault. Also I hope Kakashi isn't too OOC but I needed him to convince Sakura she wasn't at fault and that he didn't blame her. Xxx


End file.
